Question: Let $a$ and $b$ be angles such that $\sin (a + b) = \frac{3}{4}$ and $\sin (a - b) = \frac{1}{2}.$  Find $\frac{\tan a}{\tan b}.$
By product-to-sum,
\[2 \sin a \cos b = \sin (a + b) + \sin (a - b) = \frac{3}{4} + \frac{1}{2} = \frac{5}{4}\]and
\[2 \cos a \sin b = \sin (a + b) - \sin (a - b) = \frac{3}{4} - \frac{1}{2} = \frac{1}{4}.\]Dividing these equations, we get
\[\frac{\sin a \cos b}{\cos a \sin b} = 5,\]which simplifies to $\frac{\tan a}{\tan b} = \boxed{5}.$